100 years
by The-trio-until-the-very-end
Summary: Rose want's to travel with the ninth Doctor forever and never leave, then she realizes the ninth Doctor will outlive her and move on once she's gone. "In a hundred years, you're going to forget all about me." She thought he would move on after her death, picking up someone new, travel with them and forget Rose. But he couldn't do that, not to her. "Never."


After Father's Day before Empty Child! Just a talk between Rose and nine. My fist nine/Rose story. yay!

* * *

The machine let out a groan followed by a low pitched sawing noise and then a screaming voice, "Rose, the tools!" The Doctor tried to sonic the control panel again. But the long tube connecting the dashboard to all the pipes and wires still wouldn't glow the usual blue green glow. Until the ninth Doctor could fix it, they were stuck in endless space. The Doctor sighed and slid his screwdriver in his leather jacket, "Rose!" He could hear footsteps running down the corridor. A teenage girl appeared a large tool box in her grasp. "What took you so long?" She huffed some blond hair out of her face. "Maybe if someone told me where the box was, I would have found it sooner!" The Doctor raised his eyebrows, "did I forget to tell you?" He smiled at her, "Sorry." Rose handed the Doctor the tools, she smiled back. Rose Tyler was his newest companion, a nineteen year old from downtown London. And she was slowly growing on him.

The doctor bent back over the control panel, yanking cords and hitting buttons. Rose sat down on the ground at his feet, fiddling with a spare bolt. The Doctor studied Rose, "Don't you worry. We're be back to normal soon." Without looking at him, Rose smiled at the bolt, "you aren't normal though." The ninth Doctor acted hurt, "then again, you aren't either." Rose looked up, "that's why we go so good together." The Doctor went back to work, Rose waited for him to joke back, and when he didn't, so returned to her boredom. The time travel wanted to agree with Rose, they got along great most of the time. She had showed him there was more to life then killing. He was right out of the time war when he stumbled upon her. She had healed him of his thirst for blood, and he had in exchange given her a life worth living. Everything was going good, but with the Doctor, it wouldn't last long. "Rose?" He asked, his deep 'northern' voice filling the TARDIS. 'Yeah Doctor?" Her small voice asked. "Are you having fun?" Rose shifted on the floor, tucking her feet under her, "Today? Not really. No." The man laughed. "I mean in general. Since you met me." He could tell Rose was thinking about it, all the ups and downs they had shared. "Yeah, I want to travel with you forever." The Doctor put down his hammer, and held out his hand to the human, "come here." She took it and rose to her full height. The Doctor hugged her, something he hadn't done often enough. He leaned back, his hands on her shoulders. "Rose Tyler, you are fantastic." Rose gave a grin, "You aren't too shabby yourself Doctor!" The Doctor knew Rose meant what she said, and he wished she could travel with him forever. "I would love it if you stayed with me, but you would soon get tired of me." Rose shook her head, "never."

Two hours later, the TARDIS was fixed and the couple was traveling around the galaxy. Rose was humming an Earth song the Doctor never heard of and he was sitting beside her on the bench, rising every so often to make sure the ship was still on track. He was up again, pushing buttons. Rose stopped humming. "How old are you again?" She asked. "900 years old, why?" He told her. Rose didn't answer. "Rose?" He turned to see the girl's brown eyes full of tears. "So- I guess time seems to go by faster for you?" The Doctor licked his lips, nodding. Rose tucked her hair behind her ear,

"Then you're going to outlive me,"

"Yeah?"

"Move on,"

"To where?"

"Don't lie to me Doctor,"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He told her, but it was no use. Rose had her mind set. The Doctor knelt next to Rose, resting his hand on her knee.

"I'm just going to be another face from your past. You've been to the future."

"So have you." He pointed out.

"I bet you know what happens to me. Who I marry, when I die," The Doctor wouldn't look in her eyes; a few seconds of silence went by, "when and why I left."

The Doctor took Rose's hand, trying not to think about any of that. Rose was close to crying now.

"In a hundred years, you're going to forget all about me."

The Doctor suddenly understood what Rose was getting at. She thought he would move on after her death, picking up someone new, travel with them and forget Rose. But he couldn't do that, not to her.

"Never."

* * *

Reviews are as good as sugar free pumpkin pie.


End file.
